This invention relates generally to the field of window treatments and more particularly to an apparatus and method for a window shutter system.
Window shutters have been used for many years to cover window openings. Purposes of such window shutters include functional purposes such as blocking out light and maintaining privacy, and aesthetic purposes such as decorating the home or office. Originally, window shutters were constructed completely of wood. Such shutters typically include a wood frame with wood blinds mounted inside the frame. There are several disadvantages to this approach. These wooden window shutters are usually purchased pre-assembled, and are often bulky and expensive. Such shutters also are often required to be custom made and must usually be installed by a professional.
Later, window shutters were developed that consisted of a frame made of wood with a fabric insert. While this type of shutter is typically less expensive than the all-wood type, it suffers from the other disadvantages of the previous wood shutters.
Window shutters have also been provided that are sold to the user in un assembled component form. The purchaser then has the option of customizing some portions of the shutter before assembly so as to fit a desired window. An example of such a window shutter can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,858. The frame of the shutters is typically made of metal. The various tubular members that form the frame may be connected with corner connectors that are shaped to receive the circular cross-section of the frame members. While this type of modular shutter system provides a relatively inexpensive window shutter that can be installed by the purchaser, it still has some disadvantages. First, the use of a metal frame makes sizing of the frame members more difficult, and it makes the frame heavy and relatively expensive. In addition, the circular cross-section of the frame members allows the members to rotate inside the corner connectors, and thus causes the frame to bend. Finally, while the use of corner connectors allows for ease of assembly, such connectors do not provide a means to securely connect the frame members in such a way that the shutter can be easily assembled and disassembled.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a new apparatus and method for a window shutter system that overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art.
An apparatus for a window shutter system is disclosed. The window shutter system includes a plurality of shutter frames. Each shutter frame includes a plurality of elongate members. Each of these elongate members has two ends, and each end has a receiver. The shutter frames also include a plurality of couplers. Each coupler has at least two extensions for connecting adjacent elongate members. These extensions are adapted to interlock with the receiver of an associated elongate member such that the elongate members and the couplers cannot rotate relative to one another. The frames are also configured so as to allow the vertical and horizontal sections of the frame to be uncoupled and recouped without the use of an adhesive or other permanent coupling means. In addition to the shutter frames, the shutter system also includes at least one hinge that may be used to couple one of the elongate member to a window frame. The shutter system further includes at least one joint that is used to hingedly connect the various frames.
In another embodiment, a method for assembling a window shutter system in accordance with the invention comprises two steps. The method entails assembling at least one frame by connecting a plurality of elongate members using a plurality of couplers. The connections between the elongate members and the couplers are made such that the elongate members and the couplers cannot rotate relative to one another. In addition, the horizontal and vertical sections of the frame can be disconnected and reconnected without the use of an adhesive or other permanent coupling means. The method also entails attaching at least one hinge to the frame for mounting the shutter system to a window.
A technical advantage of the present invention is that a method for assembling a window shutter system is provided. Another technical advantage of the present invention is a modular construction that allows for user customization. Furthermore, shutter systems incorporating teachings of the present invention may be made from plastic, so as to make the shutter systems lightweight and easy to size.
Further technical advantages of the present invention include the ability of the various parts of the shutter system to be interconnected by a male/female connection that provides a secure fit, prevents rotation of the various parts, and can be easily connected and disconnected.